date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 13
is the 13th volume of Date A Live light novel series. The novel was released on October 20, 2015. Publisher's Summary Make the 9th Spirit, the otaku manga artist—Nia fall in love!? Shido met the 9th Spirit—Nia at the side of the road collapsed in hunger. In order to make Nia fall for him, Shido had to go on an otaku date with her but………「I———have only fallen in love in 2D」, an impactful truth was brought to light———!?http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=321505000332. Fujimi Shobo's Summary Make the 9th Spirit, the otaku manga artist—Nia fall in love!? At the end of December after Christmas had passed. Itsuka Shido met the ninth Spirit—Nia who had collapsed by the roadside in hunger. 「At this rate, the next manuscript will likely going to be slower……」. Shido who somehow ended up helping with the manga works at Nia's home, learns that she is the Spirit that was held captive by DEM———. In order to seal her, they went on a Akihabara date upon Nia's request but……「The truth is, I……have only fallen in love in 2D」 heard that shocking remarks from Nia during the date!? Immersed in the world of 2D and overcomes the hurdles of the dimension of the otaku manga artist Spirit, date her, and make her fall in love!? Story Notes *Introduction to a new Spirit, Nia Honjou. *Nia appears before Shido and reveals that she was the Spirit captured by DEM. Also, her angel Rasiel grants her a degree of omniscience. *After a disastrous first date, Shido and the Spirits enter Doujin sales competition against Nia, with them attempting to convey the story of Shido, who saved them in manga form. *The sales competition ends in a tie, with Nia being moved by their story after Raisel conveys their feelings to her. *DEM uses the realizer implanted in Nia's head to force her to relive the days of torture they subjected her into, causing her to invert in the process. *Shido manages to use the other Spirits' angels consciously for the first time after remembering the sensation that happened when he lost control before. *Thanks to the new Adeptus 2, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Westcott successfully steals Nia's Qliphia and ends up taking ownership of Nia's Demon King . *Shido manages to save Nia by sealing her and allowing her to heal through the circulation of reiryoku between him and the other Spirits. *Nia reveals her theory that all Spirits use to be human. Chapters *Prologue: And More Importantly—The Time Is Not Enough *Chapter 1: Don't Panic, This Is Spirit's Trap *Chapter 2: Akiba, I Have Returned! *Chapter 3: Very Well, Then 2D Is What You Shall Have *Chapter 4: If You Give Up, Then It's The Deadline *Chapter 5: What's Yours Is Mine *Epilogue: Did You Know That Nia?! Characters *Shido Itsuka *Nia Honjou *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino *Kurumi Tokisaki *Yamai Sisters *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Mana Takamiya *Reine Murasame *Ai Yamabuki *Mii Fujibakama *Mai Hazakura *Mikie Okamine *Mildred F. Fujimura *Ryouko Kusakabe *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story